Undamaged virgin hair is smooth and shiny; its cuticles on the surface of the hair lie down smoothly making the combing easy. The hair surface is also hydrophobic in nature preventing excessive water absorption during washing. When the hair is either mechanically or chemically damaged through bleaching, perming or coloring, the hair surface becomes rough and frizzy and difficult to detangle and comb. As the hair surface becomes more hydrophilic, the resulting hair fibers swell during washing, making the hair even more difficult to comb.
Current conditioning and/or styling systems for regular and damaged hair generally use one or more combinations of cationic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, silicones, fatty alcohols, polyquaterniums, amino acids, proteins, lipids and humectants. Wet conditioning of regular or damaged hair is accomplished by neutralizing the anionic charge of the hair by positively charged surfactants and polymers and creating a hydrophobic layer from surfactant and polymers. This hydrophobic layer results in a reduction of the swelling of the hair fibers by making the hair more hydrophobic and reducing friction of the hair fibers. An overall result of wet conditioning is improved detangling, manageability and soft feel of the hair. Upon treatment with cleansing systems like shampoos, 2in1 shampoos, body washes or shower gels, the combing performance, detangling properties, hydrophobicity of the hair and lubricity are not maintained sufficiently.
Further, fading of oxidative hair color is a common and frequent complaint of majority of the end-users, and wherein, the fading occurs because of our daily grooming products such as the shampoo, conditioning and styling and its associated grooming process therein. Such frequent shampoo and conditioning of hair substrate leads to significant color wash-out. The color fade occurred during hair wash is influenced by the cuticle damage of the hair, the shade of the hair color and the extent of exposure of hair to water during washing. Further, the more damage to the cuticle facilitates more color fading/leaching during hair wash, and therefore water has been determined to be responsible for most color loss during shampooing.
Accordingly, prevention of color fading/leaching is a very prominent requirement in the hair care market today. Many hair care products claim to prevent or capable of withstanding color fading of hair stresses up to certain amount of washes (e.g. up to 40 washes) or up to certain amount of time (e.g. up to 8 weeks). While many shampoos, conditioners and hair treatments has helped to prevent color fade, the best color protection products are leave-on products that need to be reapplied every time hair is washed. The rinse-off products are usually shampoo and conditioner regimens that need work together to provide adequate cleansing and conditioning to hair. Also, rinse-off products work better when used along with a leave-on product.
Further, the extent of duration for which the hair is exposed to water plays a key role in color fading; therefore, it is important to reduce said exposure duration spent in water based cleaning and conditioning of hair. The current application is designed to deliver color protection and conditioning specifically from rinse-off products.
United States Publication Number 20150297496 assigned to Hercules Incorporated discloses a personal care conditioning and/or styling composition for a keratin substrate comprising: (i) about 50 wt. % to 95 wt. % of at least one cationic or pseudo-cationic monomer selected from the group consisting of acrylamidopropyl trimethylammonium chloride (APTAC) and/or Vinylpyrrolidone (VP); (ii) about 1 wt. % to 30 wt. % of at least one anionic monomer selected from the group consisting of (a) acrylic acid (AA), (b) acrylamido methylpropyl sulfonate (AMPS), and/or (c) sodium methyl allyl sulfonate (SMAS); and (iii) about 0.1 wt. % to 20 wt. % of at least one hydrophobic monomer selected from the group consisting of (a) polyoxyethylene (PEG)-18-behenylether-methacrylate (BEM) (b) Lauryl-ethoxylated-methacrylate (LEM), (c) stearyl acrylate (SA), (d) Stream-10-allyl-ether, (e) Vinylcaprolactam (V-cap), and/or (f) Hydroxyethyl-pyrrolidone-methacrylate (M06). Also described is a process of preparing said polymer, and its method of use.
United States Publication Number 20110219552 assigned to ISP Investments Inc. discloses a method of protecting dyed hair color from fading or wash-out during exposure to air and/or shampooing is described. In accordance with one aspect the method includes treating dyed hair with a composition containing (i) a hydrophobically modified quaternary polymer, (ii) a hydrophobically modified polymer plus a cationic surfactant, (iii) a polymer containing diethylaminopropyl methacrylamide (DMAPMA), dimethylaminoethyl methacrylamide (DMAEMA) or diethylaminoethyl methacrylamide (DEAEMA) or (iv) a combination thereof.
Therefore, there is an increasing demand for hair care products designed to retain the properties of “virgin hair” and to prevent possible color fading during the cleansing, conditioning, chemical and mechanical treatment. In the present application, the limitations set forth above are addressed by a personal care conditioning, color-protecting and/or styling composition for a keratin substrate comprising: (A) at least one conditioning and/or styling ter/tetra polymer obtained from polymerizing: (i) about 0.1 wt. % to 99 wt. % of acrylamidopropyl trimethylammonium chloride (APTAC), a cationic monomer; (ii) about 0.1 wt. % to 30 wt. % of at least one anionic monomer selected from the group consisting of (a) acrylic acid (AA), (b) acrylamido methylpropyl sulfonate (AMPS), and/or (c) sodium methyl allyl sulfonate (SMAS); and (iii) about 0.1 wt. % to about 20 wt. % of methacryloylaminopropyl lauryl-dimethyl ammonium chloride (MAPLDMAC), a hydrophobically modified cationic monomer; (B) at least one cosmetically acceptable excipient; and (C) optionally, at least one effective amount of personal care active ingredient.